Love and hate
by blackinnon lover 3100
Summary: Lily and James oneshot James has always loved Lily but she hates James or does she? slight Blackinnon


This is my James/Lily one shot slight Blackinnon ok so here it is

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I was stood at the station looking for my best friend's Marlene McKinnon and Alice Petite (didn't know what her maiden name was) I just saw a girl with raven black hair run through the barrier and was about to go to her when I was stopped by no other than the arrogant toerag James Potter. "Hello Lily flower," he said with a huge grin on his face, his messy black hair falling onto his face. "I told you Potter not to call me Lily flower," I replied trying to keep my cool. "Ok then how about Lily pad then?" he questioned "How about you go to hell?" I said sarcastically his scratched his chin thoughtfully "hmm I could do lovely Lily," I cringed at his metaphor "But who would be your head boy then?" I looked doubtfully at him for a second "No Remus is head boy there's no way he wouldn't be." I looked hopefully to where Remus was standing on the other side of the platform "Sorry Lily love you get to be with me!" he said puffing his chest out to try and show me the badge I think that's the moment when I felt very ill "Lily are you ok you look a little green?" He asked looking concerned "No I am not ok James Potter how the hell Dumbledore could appoint you to be head boy I will never know," I shouted furiously storming off to go and find Marley. I came across Alice and said as calmly as I could "Alice where is Marls?" she looked a little reluctant to give me an answer. "Ok I'll try again Alice where is Marley?" I said beginning to lose my temper. "Erm I could tell you but im not sure you'll like it!" she said looking into my eyes as if to say at your own risk, "Alice just tell me." I said not in the mood to play games. She pointed round the corner just as I almost got around the Conner I bumped into my old best friend Severus Snape he looked about to say something horrible but as his eyes landed on me he stopped and then smiled "Lily I knew you'd come back to me!" He shouted excitedly, "No I have not come back to you; like you said you don't need help from a filthy mudblood like me so if you excuse me I have to go and find my best friend," I replied harshly "Lily please I didn't mean it!" he said looking at me pleadingly, I had to turn around before I gave in those pleading eyes almost did it "Good bye Snape," I said tears welling up in my eyes. At that moment Marlene and Sirius rounded the Conner their hair both mussed up and clothes on at weird angles the moment Marlene saw me she ran right over to me. "Lily what's wrong what did Sniverlrus do?" I blinked away my tears seeing Sirius's wand pointing right to Snape's throat. "It's okay Sirius, you don't have to, I was just making my point clear to Snape that we are over!" Marley threw her arms around me and I buried my face into the crook of her neck, she stroked my red hair and every now and again whispering comforting things into my ear. Once I had calmed down we boarded the scarlet train and we off to Hogwarts again!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was late at night and we girls were all huddled up in the dormitory, "So Marlene how come Sirius kept gazing at you during dinner?" the other Gryffindor girl Emmeline Vance questioned. I looked over at Marlene her cheeks began to go slightly pink "He was gazing at me?" She asked looking dreamy, "I don't know why he was looking at me," she said trying to look innocent "Even I can see through that," I said laughing "Ok so me and Sirius are now an item, it's no big deal!" Emmeline scowled "Ha I beg to differ, bet it would be a big deal if I went and snogged him now!" she said frustrated "You wouldn't?" she said looking horrified. I looked over at Emmeline who was about to make some horrible remark when I said "No she wouldn't would you now Emmeline?" I said giving her a threatening look, everyone knew about my hexes as mine usually go to James Potter and since seeing how James last ended up people try to stay on my good side "No," she said quietly not happy about being defeated "well now that that's over and done with let's talk about quidditch!" we all groaned at this, well except Marlene, she and Alice were addicted to the sport that I don't really get.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me and James were just starting our rounds, I noticed James has been different these last couple of weeks he's stopped pranking, stopped hexing Slytherins and stopped asking me out and we've been having normal conversations. I think I liked this new James we rounded the Conner and bumped into a load of Slytherins "Well if it isn't head boy and head girl we were hoping to see you two." The tall one said sneering I inwardly shivered James slowly brought out his wand and so did I. "CRUSIO!" one of them shouted, about to hit me but then James jumped in front of me taking the pain "James!" I screamed; I sent loads of hexes towards the Slytherins and they ran away like babies. I crouched down and said "Are you ok, why'd you save me?" he looked up at me and smiled "im ok thanks Lily, and I didn't want them to hurt you!" he said getting emotional I looked at him smiling "Thanks," I said and then I did something which surprised both me and James I kissed him full on the lips; from that moment I knew I was in love with James Potter!


End file.
